


【OA】不夜城

by muzidodo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzidodo/pseuds/muzidodo
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: OA





	【OA】不夜城

cp：24半兽忍足侑士×27贵族迹部景吾  
————  
暴风雪夜，云层厚厚地积压下来。一支四人小队骑着马在蜿蜒的山路上缓慢前行着。皮质面罩严实地包裹着他们的头部，只能依稀露出眼睛，上面有一些碎雪。风雪把身后的披风吹得呼啦响，卷下枝桠上的积雪重重地砸在地上。海浪翻卷着狠狠地撞上崖下的礁石。  
这时，走在最前面的人停了下来，他是领队。领队站在高处眺望了一下，示意大家聚拢过来。  
“前方不远处有座城。”手冢国光指着前方灯火通明的小城，厉风切断了他的声音使其四散在风中 ，他稍微提高了些音量。“我们今晚就在那里留宿。”  
“诶，我还以为这么偏僻不会有城市了呢，没想到能在靠海的地方找到这么不错的城，Lucky～”轻佻的语气在嘴里打了几个旋绕出。说话者把缰绳随意地在手上缠绕了几圈，吹了个口哨。这可是个好地方呀。  
身旁的人突然一声冷哼。“本大爷拒绝。千石清纯，你知道那是什么地方。”冰蓝的眸子扫了不正经的人一眼，从缝隙隐约可以看到他眼角的泪痣。他拉动缰绳调转马头准备向另一边走去。  
“嘛嘛，迹部，形势所迫嘛～还是说你对半兽人有偏见啊～”  
“你…”  
“迹部，不二需要立刻休息。”手冢转而看向队伍最末端的人，眼神担忧。那人身形比其他三人要瘦小一些，手勉强支撑在马背上，透过厚重的面罩传来沉重的喘息声。  
“我没问题的。”不二周助强忍着大腿上的疼痛，努力稳住自己的呼吸。发热引起的出汗让面罩内部湿漉漉地粘在脸上，衣服划破的地方却被寒风不断地侵入，刺骨地冷。  
迹部景吾陷入了短暂的沉默，最后还是走到不二旁边通过面罩的缝隙仔细地查看了不二的伤口，又替他把被风吹乱的绷带整理好，绷带上血迹和雪水融在一起，带着泛黄的药剂，变得潮湿冰冷，贴在不二的腿上让他猛地一颤。迹部瘪了瘪嘴，干脆任由绷带被吹散，自己伸手摘下身后的披风严严实实地裹在不停颤抖的人身上。  
手冢说得对，不二的情况不能拖，没有时间到下一座城了。  
“我在你身边，要是撑不住了，立刻叫我。”迹部凑到不二耳边让他能听得清楚些，低声说道。手冢要在前面开路，不能随时照顾到不二。  
“谢谢你，迹部。”

眼前的城市它没有名字，或许它原本是有名字的，但人们赋予了它另一个名字。  
不夜城。  
这座城处于永夜区，是一块半兽人的聚集地，类似的聚集地在兽人国和纯人国的交界处还有很多。地位地下的半兽人被驱赶至此，便做起了贸易以换得一些生存资源，一些兽人和人类也会在此进行交易，因为地理位置偏僻，又处于交界处，难以进行管理，成了一块灰色地带。  
但唯独这座城叫不夜城。  
巷子里灯火通明，几位穿着暴露的半兽小姐或者戴着项圈的半兽男人在夜店门口招揽着客人，其中不乏十几岁的少年少女。有钱人挤在狭小的酒吧里，在五彩斑斓的灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐声中高呼着，碰撞着酒瓶，丝毫不介意溢出了多少美酒。半兽舞女在台上秀着自己妙曼的舞姿，长尾勾住身后直立的钢管，不经意间拉下自己的肩带，有人在下面疯狂地吹着口哨，若是有大额的钞票赏赐给她，那便可以欣赏一场美妙的脱衣舞，够多的话还加上那一根钢管。有几枚金币就更好了，今晚抱住她狂欢一夜，多来几个人也是没问题的。如果看上了哪位半兽人，直接压在酒吧柜台上来一发，呻吟声不停刺激着周围人的耳膜，调笑声不绝于耳。有的会做到楼上的Hotel，加些有趣的小道具；有的则直接扔在原地，朝他的嘴里或者其他地方塞些小费，留给下一个人。  
这座城市永不入夜，即使是暴风雪也无法阻止人们去往乐土。

“不好意思，我们一共只有一间双人房了。”狸猫耳的前台小姐翻看着住房登记，又打电话向每层楼的主管确认了一下，回复道。  
“一间多余的都没有了吗？钟点房也是可以的。”手冢询问道。  
“十分抱歉，因为今天有暴风雪，留宿在这里的旅人比较多，小的房间被一人的旅客优先租用了。”小姐朝四人歉意地笑了笑。“这座城…你们也是知道的，原本来这里的人大多都不是单纯地留宿，所以旅店就这几家，你们可以去询问一下其他旅店。”  
“其余的旅店也满了，要不我们四个人…”不二靠在手冢身上昏昏沉沉地开口，手冢用手掌把他的手包了起来，天气那么冷，不二的手却是滚烫。  
“呃…其实，房间很小，两个人的话，可能也比较拥挤。”小姐不好意思地打断了不二的话。“这位先生状态不是很好，还是留一个好一点的休息空间比较好，你们也不像是普通旅人…”说着小姐又打量了一下四人，佩剑，铠甲，勋章，马厩的骏马，一看便是有身份的人。“在不夜城城中心的酒吧夜店的楼上，也是有住所的，更大条件更好，只是他们那里都有老鸨们守着，进门一份钱，娱乐一份钱，住宿是另一份钱…”  
“钱不是问题。”迹部又查看了一下不二的状态，听到他牙齿在不停地打着颤，不禁皱起了眉头。哪怕有幸运千石在，也会有马失前蹄的时候。先是突然收到国王下发的任务，要四人去兽人国进行谈判，接着遇到偷袭，沿途又遭遇暴风雪走岔了路，最后到了这座城也不得安宁，不二受伤发热，情况不容乐观。  
“手冢，你和不二留在这里。千石，我们去城中心。”  
“诶？条件更好的话手冢不二去不是更合适吗？”  
“不二需要静养，你想让他被吵死吗。”  
手冢向两人点了点头，“谢了。暴风雪还没停，你们路上小心。”继而搀扶着不二上了楼。  
出门后的千石是另一副样子。  
“噢噢噢美丽的半兽小姐姐！！！超级期待！Lucky～”  
收回前话，可能他还是幸运的。  
“嘁，本大爷就知道你没安好心！”迹部骂骂咧咧地抱怨了一句，牵着马往城中心走。暴风雪比刚刚进城时小了很多，街上来往的人也比之前多了一些，迹部小心地把自己藏在披风下面，尽量不露出佩剑和铠甲。这种城市总是让他觉得恶心，指不定从哪里冒出来一个人向你要着什么，以他的身手自然不怕被人劫，但他嫌脏。  
“嘛，不二的伤已经处理过了，没什么大碍，明天应该就能退烧，迹部你也不要这么警惕。”千石走在前面，把手插在脑后大大咧咧地迈着步子。“不夜城只要你给钱，就不会亏待你。她们供着你都来不及，怎么会来劫你。”  
正在这时，一旁的酒吧门突然打开，里面的欢呼和口哨声也穿了出来，从里面被推出来一个醉汉，喝得东倒西歪，跌跌撞撞地滚下了台阶，走了两步抱住一旁的石柱疯狂地呕吐起来。一股异味混杂着酒精随着风扑面而来，迹部感觉自己的面部肉眼可见地扭曲了。  
“没钱了就滚！”屋内的女半兽人冲醉汉咆哮着，正欲关门之际看见了面前衣着华丽的二人，立刻换了一副表情。“两位贵客要来小酒吧坐坐吗？”  
迹部直接忽视了女人的邀请，也不记得这是今天第多少次瞪向千石，这个人整天都嚷着要美人，想必这座城也一定来过，所以对路线才这么熟悉。  
“我也只来过一次。”千石注意到了迹部的目光，回答了他的猜想。  
“糜烂吧。”

千石停了下来，仔细观察着面前的夜店。迹部也抬头看了看，这家夜店比其他的都要华丽，那价格也应该是翻上几番的。  
“既然都到不夜城了，迹部你不会喜欢那些便宜的小旅店，我也希望更好的服务。”千石把两人的马牵到马厩，带着迹部拉开夜店的门，门外被冻得打颤的半兽小姐不忘向他们递上几枚飞吻。“所以这里就挺好。”  
你只是觉得今晚本大爷在这里可以敲我一竿子。  
千石很快找到了这里的老鸨，一位眉眼细长的半兽人，眼里都是精明闪烁，带着些谄媚和奸诈的笑容。迹部向千石使了个眼色留他跟老鸨谈着，自己四下张望。他看到角落的一位赤裸的半兽少女满身的红痕，长耳朵无力地耷拉在沙发上，已经失去了意识，双腿维持着客人离开时的姿势，沾着粘腻的液体。臀部周围散落着一些湿漉漉的钞票，迹部不愿去想象它们原本是被塞在什么位置的。夜店里复杂的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，烦躁嘈杂的声音捅着他的耳膜。  
想离开这里。  
千石和老鸨谈好后，给了迹部一枚房门钥匙。  
“你在二楼最里面那间，我在你隔壁。”千石把钥匙环套在手指上咕噜咕噜地转着，吹着愉悦的口哨打开了房门，迹部透过缝隙看到里面坐着一位身材性感的豹化小姐。  
呸，还来豹化的，就该抓得你再也硬不起来！  
迹部这一天又风吹又雪打的累得要死，只想找张床躺下就睡。他走到走廊尽头，快速核对了一下房间号，转开了门锁。  
千石还在洗澡，就听见了门外暴躁的捶门声，恼怒地叫着自己的名字，不用想也是迹部。他关了水，随手扯过架子上的毛巾裹在腰部，向诧异的小姐挥挥手表示没事便拉开了房门，没想到迹部迎面就是一拳，幸好他躲得及时，否则今晚他的脸就废了。  
“千石清纯！”千石没穿衣服，迹部没有衣领可拉，便重重捶上他沾着水珠的胸口，捶得千石猛咳了几声。  
千石刚想说你别捶了再捶明天得多个病号，视线越过迹部看到他身后还跟来了一位蓝发半兽人，深蓝的瞳孔淡漠地望着门内的一切。  
“他是谁？”千石抓住迹部挥来的手，指着门口的人。  
“你还问我是谁？我不是跟你说了我不要人吗？你怎么还给本大爷带个男的？”迹部一想起开门的场景就气不打一处来，那个男人在房间的躺椅上斜靠着，轻笑着说“您好，我叫‘侑’。今晚由我来为您服务”，迹部当场就炸了。  
“诶，还送了你一个啊，Lu…”  
千石躲闪着迹部的视线，咽了咽口水。自己是有和老鸨说迹部不要那方面的服务，但是老鸨可能觉得他们金币给得够多够果断，所以硬塞了一个，金钱至上嘛。  
毕竟，谁不想要回头客呢。  
“你不想要那就去和老鸨说啊…”  
“本大爷才不去找那狐狸！”迹部一拳捶在门上，咣地一声，把屋内的小姐吓得抖了抖。“让他呆你房间玩。”  
“我不玩这么猛的。”千石有点欲哭无泪。拜托，这大爷平时不也会去找些人来发泄一下吗，到这里怎么一下子洁身自好起来了。“你让他在躺椅或者地板上躺一宿就好了，还是说你怕你干不过他？”  
迹部正欲发火，身后的人突然讲话了，低沉的声线与嘈杂的背景音格格不入。  
“抱歉打扰一下，如果不需要服务的话，需要支付三倍的房费。”  
迹部和千石惊了，黑店啊！你这里住一晚够我俩在外面住上一段时间了，居然还翻倍！两人都愣愣地看着门口的半兽人，不知该作何反应。  
“没有服务，那就不会再来。”屋内的豹小姐点了一支烟，深深地吸了一口后吐出一个烟圈。“不夜城的老板从来不做亏本的买卖。”  
为了拒绝服务多支付昂贵的房费真的是很不明智的选择，迹部不缺钱，但他也不傻。于是他剜了千石一眼：“你晚上给本大爷小声一点！”而后关上了房门走向自己的房间。  
“你，跟我来。”

蓝发半兽人进到房间后，迹部示意他坐在躺椅上，自己去拿了个酒杯，忽视了一旁各具特色的道具，开了一瓶红酒给自己倒了半杯，轻酌了一口，不是很满意。这里的酒和皇宫里比起来，还是逊色很多，不过迹部也清楚，酒在这里的用途绝对不只是品尝。他毫不介意地脱光了自己，端着酒杯拿着浴袍进了浴室。  
又不是第一次来风月之地，他也没必要像个处男一样在意身后人的眼光，那个人看过的人比自己多多了。  
听着浴室里哗啦的水声，侑整理了一下大致的情况。眼前的金发男人身份一定不低，从他的服饰就可以看出来，宝剑上复杂的花纹，镶嵌的宝石，栩栩如生的玫瑰，都象征着这个男人的高贵。虽然自己并不愿意，但这是老鸨给他的机会，要是今晚能够搞定这位华丽的金发男子，自己这个月也能好过一点，如果能变成回头客，那就更好了，只是目前看来，自己似乎在他的计划外。想到这里他感觉自己的背又隐隐作痛。  
迹部洗完澡后感觉清醒了一些，裹上睡袍，看到坐在躺椅上的蓝发青年皱着眉头在沉思着什么。  
哼，所谓不同世界的人有不同的烦恼吗。  
“你叫侑，是吗？”迹部靠在靠背上转着手里的红酒杯，红酒在杯中打着旋。  
“是的，您想用其他的称呼都随您的意思。”侑抬起头，又换上顺从的样子。眼前的金发男子刚洗完澡，脸上带着一些粉红。头发湿漉漉的，不断有水珠往下滴落，落在肩膀上，浸在身后的靠背上，或是顺着他白皙的颈滑落到锁骨，聚在那凹陷里。  
“嗯？其他的称呼？”迹部伸直了长腿，把他们交叠在一起。他没有擦拭身体，露出的胸口和大腿上沾着晶亮的水珠，在白色的床单上晕开一朵朵浅色的花。  
侑勾起嘴角微微笑了一下，露出一个暧昧的笑容。“小狗之类的，或者其他更有趣一些的，都是可以的。”  
更过分一点的，都是可以的。  
“哼，无所谓，本大爷今晚没那打算。”  
“好的，我要怎么称呼您呢？主…”  
“迹部。”  
“好的，迹部先生。”侑轻点了一下头以示明白，但是床上的人似乎有些错愕。  
“你…不认识我？”迹部家族，哪怕是在兽人国，也是传得名号响当当的大家族。  
侑埋头低声笑了起来，迹部觉得自己被轻视了，不过是一个男妓，在这里装什么神秘。正要发话，侑先开口了，话语虽恭敬却暗含着嘲讽：“这里只不过是半兽人聚集地的一处，如您所见，来的基本是富有的嫖客，通常都是些粗俗得只剩钱的人，或者是过来尝尝鲜。像您这种身份尊贵的人，是很少来的。再说了，这种地方，会报上真名的又有几个？迹部先生的那位同伴，登记也没用真名啊。”刚刚的争吵中侑知道了另一位橘发男子叫千石清纯，略微思索还是称呼为“那位同伴”，顺着顾客的意总是好的。  
迹部虽然对于侑令人琢磨不清的态度有些不爽，但还是回想了一下。确实，主城内有专门供贵族玩乐的场所，那里的妓们负责服务贵族，彼此都熟识，不像这里这般惹人心烦。  
侑起身向火炉里加了几块柴火，火舌迅速缠上干燥的木块。“不夜城只有冬季，现在又正值风雪，您别着凉了。”他去浴室拿了一块新的毛巾，在手里仔细地摊好，立在迹部床前。“不介意的话，请让我为您擦干头发吧。”  
迹部抬眼细细打量着面前的蓝色披肩发的青年，他看上去比自己小不了多少，说话带着奇怪的口音。头顶一对尖尖的狼耳，耳尖竖起几撮硬毛，上面打了耳洞，戴了两颗贴着劣质黑钻的耳钉。皮肤微黑，一副金属边的圆框眼镜架在挺直的鼻梁上。嘴角一直挂着若有若无的微笑，讲话时隐隐能看到一颗犬齿。而他的眼睛，好似深海的漩涡，深邃而不可捉摸，藏在镜片之后，无声地隐匿了自己的情感和思绪。侑的脖子上拴着一根皮质的项圈，上面有几颗金属扣，有时可能会挂上锁链。精心裁剪的衬衫恰到好处地包裹住他肩膀的肌肉，大敞开着露出大片的小麦色的胸膛和肌肤，以及结实的腹部。  
还是太瘦了点。  
迹部心里又是一阵烦躁，楼下的吵闹声和玻璃破碎的声音让他想砸门。他坐起来向一旁的侑点点头，钱都给了，不管怎么样，还是得享受一下才不吃亏。  
“嗯哼，能服侍本大爷是你的荣幸。”

侑看迹部同意了，缓缓靠近床沿，迹部也闭上眼，侧过身靠上他的身体，头发湿湿地贴在他的胸口，传来阵阵凉意，水滴下来打湿了他的衬衫。侑把一只膝盖跪在床上以便迹部可以靠得更舒服，将毛巾覆盖在迹部的头顶，轻柔地擦拭了起来，这块湿了，再翻个面覆上去。侑一边服务着，一边悄悄观察着迹部的状况，要是情况可以有转机，能讨好一点是一点。  
迹部似乎被揉得舒服了，微仰起头，在侑的胸口轻轻蹭了蹭，痒痒的，像是猫用软乎乎的肉垫拨弄着他，几缕头发跳出来缠绕上了侑的手指，让他想起了小时候童话书里面绕在指尖的金色魔法。  
真是一位漂亮的人啊，不过看上去很不好相处的样子。  
“啊，抱歉。”居然走神了。迹部哼哼了两声表示没关系，侑仔细将头发理好，准备专注于擦头发时猝不及防对上迹部的眼，心里猛地一跳，手上也未控制好力道，正欲开口道歉，迹部先他一步面无表情地伸出了手臂。从小的直觉使侑浑身紧绷，牙齿禁不住咬住了下嘴唇，但预感的疼痛并没有袭来，那只手只是轻抚过他的脸颊，掠过他的发丝，揉了揉他尖尖的耳朵。  
“你好像很紧张，而且还很怕我。”迹部用了陈述句。眼神可以进行掩饰，行为却是出于本能，他没有忽略掉侑一直微微颤抖的手，和他伸出手时那人眼里的惊慌。  
侑拉开一个笑容。  
“丑死了。”迹部拉过身后人的手腕，动作果断但不至于弄疼他，那只手的臂内有一块青乌。“他们打你了？”  
侑不着痕迹地挣开迹部的手，把手藏在身后，云淡风轻地说：“不是什么大事。”  
“哦？那就是打了？”迹部扯掉头上的毛巾扔在地上，重新靠在床头，又往里面挪了挪，拍拍床沿，示意他坐下。  
既然客人给了命令，服从就好了。侑顺从地坐了下来，手也放回了膝盖上。  
“不是什么大事就说来听听好了。”  
这个人，很恶劣啊。侑看着迹部单手撑着下巴，一副要听故事的样子，叹了口气。“前几日有位客人想要带我出去，又付不起昂贵的赎金，便自己摔碎了带来的古董花瓶…”  
“说是你摔的，要用你来换花瓶。”迹部接道，侑点了点头。  
“老鸨是什么人啊，直接打了一顿扔到外面去了。”说到这里，侑嘲讽地笑了一声。“至于我，只是附带的。”  
“赎金很贵吗？”  
“至今为止没有人被赎出去过。我在这里工作几辈子也还不上，小费都是要上交的。”所以他听说迹部拒绝服务时，多报了一倍的房费，能有点私房钱，被打一顿也不亏，可惜，这位客人留下了他却并不要他的服务，明天还是免不了一顿打。  
“诶，所以这次是要你来向她赔罪啊~”迹部的语调在嘴里绕了几个弯，模仿了一下侑的奇怪尾音。  
话说到这里，侑脸上已经没有刚开始的笑意了。既然目的已经被对方知晓了，那也没必要在装作一副乐意效劳的样子。  
我还说这匹狼怎么这么怂，原来不是怕我，是疏远我。迹部起身攀上侑的肩，宽大的睡袍滑落下肩头，露出光洁的肩膀。他一只手撑在侑的一边，另一只手逆着柔软的发丝，覆上他的狼耳逗弄着。“你不喜欢我弄你的耳朵，直说就是了，何必勉强。”  
“干了这么多年，这还是知道的，得顺着客人的意。”侑的背上还有伤，禁不住迹部一直靠着，但还是强撑着，手抓着自己的裤子，关节泛白。迹部当然注意到了，他立起膝盖不再在侑的身上找支点，手却依旧没离开侑的头。  
“您似乎很喜欢我的耳朵。”  
“不止，我还喜欢你的一头蓝毛。”迹部把耳朵压下，放手，耳朵立了起来，又压下，再立起来，他还试着在耳朵的不同方向打响指，看着耳朵四处转，然后哈哈大笑。侑被迹部的笑声弄得有些莫名其妙，疑惑地看着他。  
迹部突然发问：“看上去还算正常。你耳朵的伤是怎么回事？”侑左边的兽耳豁了一道口子，伤口极不规则，看样子是硬生生被拉开的。耳朵部位是软骨，事后应该没有适当地处理，所以最后骨头也没有长在一起。  
“曾经挂了一只耳环，是在服务某位激烈的客人时拉扯掉的。”侑说着一只手举在头顶向后象征性地扯了一下。“伤好了之后又去打了一个，换成耳钉了，要是再被拉出伤口，我可没什么多余的钱治疗啊。不过伤口什么的，可能比较符合狼的野性？之后也有客人夸过呢，毕竟玩耳朵也是乐趣之一。”侑耸耸肩，一副无奈的样子。他说这段话的时候很平静，眼里是波澜不惊，像是在讲述别人的故事，也丝毫没对所谓的夸赞有半点喜色。  
“很疼吧。”迹部在他身后轻声问，呼出的热气扑在了他的后颈上，让他的脸有些烫。  
“不记得了，已经是几年前的事了。”  
侑突然感觉一股力把他往身后拉，接着便毫无防备地倒在迹部的怀里。“迹…”  
一只手抚上他的头，没有蹂躏他的耳朵，只是单纯地沿着头发一下一下地顺下来。  
犬科动物，可能都比较喜欢有人摸他们的头顶吧 。侑想。  
耳朵暖暖的，不知道是因为一旁燃烧的火炉，还是头顶的手心，又或者是迹部的怀抱。

窗外的暴风雪似乎又大了些，吹得玻璃框框响。今夜看不到月亮，只有火炉发出耀眼的红光，木柴在火焰中爆开，发出噼啪的声响。  
“你在不夜城呆了多久了？”两人维持了一阵这样的姿势后，迹部问道。  
“小时候母亲死后被抓住卖过来的，八岁？或者九岁？都是在永夜区，完全没有印象了呢。”侑并不介意有人问起他的身世，倒不如说，在这里卖身的人，都不会有什么好身世。小小年纪被卖到这里，不工作就不会有饭吃，见过形形色色的人，也体会了年幼的孩子不该有的体验。  
“没有想过离开吗？”要是自己的话，哪怕是去死，也不会想要留在这里任人宰割。  
“迹部先生会的吧，因为没有体验过。”  
体验？这能叫体验吗？  
侑看穿了他的想法，噗嗤一下笑了出来：“我有逃过哦。”  
那时年幼的侑趁着老鸨在算账，看守人也在打盹，翻过窗户逃了出去，但外面正值风雪季。他光着脚踩在雪地里，刺骨的冷，但他不能停下，只是奋力地摆动着双腿。冰雪冻裂了他的脚掌，血顺着伤口留在雪地上，印上一点点红痕，像凋谢的花一般，又瞬间被纷飞的雪花覆盖。他的嘴唇变得青紫，耳朵结上一层冰霜，尾巴也无法摆动，后面也被拉扯得痛，颤抖得几乎稳不住双脚，体内的温度不断流失。  
谁来…帮帮我…  
…想要再走远一点…想远离那里…  
…想活下去…  
但是身体越来越沉重，他甚至感觉不到伤口与冰雪摩擦带来的疼痛，眼前的一切都与雪融在一起，天地间仅剩他一人，让他头晕目眩。最终侑一头栽在雪地里再也没了意识，醒来的时候他已经被带回了夜店，看守人立刻通知了老鸨，赶过来时老鸨身后的人都拿着粗棍。  
“躺在床上的那一个月里，我就想，不逃了。”侑无意识地抓紧了自己胸口的衬衫，原本平整的衬衫被抓出了深深的褶皱，呼吸也变得急促了起来。“比起在冰天雪地里被冻成冰雕，或者被棍子打死，我宁愿呆在这地方苟活，哪怕永远只有我一个人也好。”  
“活下去，我从来没那么得想要活下去过。”  
迹部只是皱着眉，听着怀里人急促的呼吸声。虽然自己一直是属于解决完欲望就走人的类型，但与不夜城不同，皇城内的贵族对于下人的赏赐普遍都是比较慷慨的，因此贵族区的妓们都生活得很好，偶尔也会和来寻乐子的贵族开些无伤大雅的玩笑，远比普通的居民生活得自在逍遥。哪怕是贫民窟的半兽人，卖身的也有，不过也大多给人类打着工，做些低收入的苦力活，绝不至于陷入如此地困境。  
因为从未有过光，所以黑暗便在这里肆无忌惮。  
“那时候也是挺傻的，谁会在风雪季逃跑呢，但就算不是风雪季，也逃不到哪里去吧。”  
“离开…离开了这里，你有什么想做的吗？”迹部问道。  
“离开吗…”侑短暂地思索了一下，想到了什么，耳朵动了动，扫在迹部的脖子上刺刺痒痒的：“果然，还是想看看日出。”  
“日出？”  
“嗯，日出。”想到日出，侑的脸上浮现出自己都没有发觉的笑容。“永夜区从来没有过阳光，四季都是冰雪，所以想去看看。”说着侑张开了自己的手掌，伸向燃烧的火炉，好似太阳就在那里，如此的触手可及。  
“只是听名字，就很温暖的样子，一定，比火炉要温暖很多。”  
迹部在他黯淡的瞳孔里，第一次看见了光，像深沉夜幕中的一颗明星。  
“但是是不可能的事嘛，所以偶尔想想就行了。”  
迹部紧了紧抱住侑的双手，可似乎并不能减少侑的不安，他还想再做些什么，但是侑推开了他。  
“您不必安慰我。”侑闭上眼呼了几口气，勉强稳住了呼吸。“稍微有点无法控制情绪，实在是很抱歉。”说着他露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
“我不介意，你想要说更多，也是可以的。”迹部不假思索地吐出这句话，让对面的半兽人怔了怔。  
“迹部先生意外地好说话呢，感觉有点主次颠倒了。”侑放松了神情，带着一些无可奈何，和感激。  
“哼，他们都说本大爷自大又自恋，脾气还很臭。”讲出这句话时，迹部看上去也比较有自知之明，虽说是不服气的语气，表情却把自己出卖得一干二净，倒带了些别扭的可爱。  
侑没有说话，只是对着迹部笑，迹部觉得面前的半兽人有些傻，不似之前那么成熟。  
他终于卸掉了所有的伪装。

“本大爷困了。”  
“您要睡了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
迹部躺下来拉上被子。  
“好的，祝您晚安。”  
侑微微向迹部颔首，准备退回到躺椅上。  
“你就坐在这里。”侑被迹部拉住，又坐了回来。  
可是说困了的那个人，却一直盯着自己。  
“睡不着吗？我可以陪您再聊……”  
“唱歌，你给我唱歌吧。你会唱歌吧？有什么拿手的吗？”  
“…嗯。”略微思索了一下，侑答道。“是小时候妈妈教的家乡的童谣，算是比较熟悉的歌曲，只是…”  
“无所谓，就那个吧。”  
侑的声音很低沉，陌生音调的童谣像被敲响的悠长沙哑的钟声。窗外的冰雪敲击着玻璃，火炉里溅出了一两点火星，今夜的不夜城依旧嘈杂喧哗，歌声却如此地清晰。  
迹部拉过侑的手，他的手指修长，属于十分好看的类型。迹部一个一个地数着指节，数完了这只手，他又拉过另一只。童谣唱完，迹部看上去丝毫没有睡意。  
“现在几点了？”迹部问。  
侑抬头看了看墙上的挂钟。“凌晨一点半。”  
“噢。”迹部应了一声。  
侑正想埋头询问他需不需要再来一曲时，撞上了迹部透蓝的眼，像是有星辰落在里面。  
“喂，你，上来。本大爷改变主意了。”

侑摘下眼镜将迹部按在床上，隔着薄薄的一层亲吻着迹部的眼睛，时而伸出舌头舔舐。他侵略进迹部的口腔，两人的舌头相互地纠缠，迹部勾勒着侑嘴里尖尖的犬牙，又被带着一起起舞，对方的经验明显比自己丰富得多，来势凶猛。“呜…”迹部只能发出模糊的声响，他来不及吞咽，一条银丝从嘴角落下，又被身上的人舔掉。带着薄茧的手抚上他结实的胸膛，在心口打着转，勾的迹部有些微的难耐。  
一阵纠缠过后，两人的呼吸都不再平稳，迹部微微有些喘息，脸上带起一片粉红，全映在了侑的眼里，他想咬上迹部的喉结，却犹豫了。  
“咬上去。”迹部命令道，带着暧昧的笑容，他伸出一只手指按压着半兽人腿间的鼓包。“多弄点痕迹，老鸨自然会奖励你。这就作为你今天给本大爷讲故事的奖赏，我们两清了。”他的头微微向后仰，向侑毫无保留地展示了自己曲线分明的脖子。  
迹部先生的身上，有一股玫瑰香。  
看着侑认真地啃咬着自己，像是在品尝一道美味的佳肴，在上面留下一个个暧昧的红痕，狼尾还不住地在身后摇摆着，迹部觉得这个半兽人在床上也算是像一点狼了。他轻笑着环住侑的腰，把头埋在他的颈处。  
“侑，你现在这样子，还真像一只帅气的大狗。”  
“是狼。”侑埋头细细舔舐着迹部的耳后，偶尔蹭进耳窝，带起怀里人一阵阵颤栗。他的手不再只停留在迹部的胸口简单地抚摸，而是灵活地揉搓着他胸前的红果，感觉它们在自己的揉捏下逐渐变硬挺立，泛着诱人的红色。  
这种感觉对于迹部来说，是一次全新的体验。  
不过自己稍微痛一次也没什么关系。  
“嗯…”迹部难耐地扭动了一下，一条腿趁机挤进他的腿间，隔着睡袍蹭着他的脆弱，那里早已挺立，在侑的挑逗下让他禁不住地想要贴近获取更多。  
“你…你快点…啊…”迹部胡乱地催促着。侑的唇一路向下，在小腹停留了一会儿后解开了迹部的睡袍。迹部修长的腿被侑掰开举高，臀部被抬了起来。迹部可以看到自己的欲望尖端分泌出透明的粘液，把那里的体毛糊成一团，于是他闭上眼，把头转到一边。  
“害羞了？”侑笑了笑，毛茸茸的头伸进了迹部的双腿间，留下一个个重重的吻。犬齿划过迹部敏感的大腿内侧，带着身体不由自主地颤抖。“…唔嗯…”大概是因为看不见，迹部的其他感官愈发地敏感，他可以清晰地感觉到身上的人的舌尖滑过自己的勃起，每一次吮吸都让他想要叫出声来，他咬紧牙关，终于在最后一次进攻中全面缴械。  
“啊！……哈…”迹部射在了侑的嘴里。  
侑将迹部翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，抬高他的臀部，含着嘴里的精液直接凑到了后庭舔舐起来，舌尖在穴口灵巧地打着转，像一条游蛇。“嗯…别…舔啊…唔…”迹部被这个动作弄得猝不及防，他想抬腿向身后蹬去，但是被身后的人牢牢地固定住了脚腕，只好张嘴咬向了身下的枕头，发出破碎的声响。精液沿着迹部臀部的曲线沾在了金色的毛发上，有的顺着侑的嘴角滑到了下巴，或是随着他的吸吮发出淫惑的水声。  
感觉差不多了，侑试着伸入了一根手指，通道狭窄拥挤。这种陌生的入侵感使迹部皱起了眉头，他摆动着腰想要摆脱，被侑从身后扶住了。“…唔……嗯疼…啊……”身后的手指扩张了起来，不适感也逐渐增大，迹部变得焦躁起来，后颈却突然被吻住。“放松，迹部先生。”侑细细地亲吻着自己的后颈和脊背，另一只手也抚弄上迹部的前端。“请交给我。”  
大概是侑的话真的起了安抚的作用，迹部试着去配合侑的动作，感觉手指在他的体内弯曲，增多。“啊！”指尖突然触碰到了一点，让他整个人都弹了起来，呻吟声也漏了出来。“…嗯啊……别…别啊……”侑触到了迹部的敏感点，便在那里揉捏按压了一番，丝丝快感如电流一般从迹部的尾椎骨传向大脑，让他几乎稳不住双腿。  
扩张得差不多了，侑褪下裤子把自己的挺立抵上迹部的后穴，那里隐隐约约地闪烁着水光。迹部感觉到了侑的进入，带着灼烧的温度，像是要把自己吞噬掉，却又没有深入。  
“…你……快点…嗯……”  
“迹部先生是第一次在下面吧，太快的话很容易受伤…”就在这时，侑意识到迹部在他的心里似乎和别人有点不同。  
不是想着要怎么去取悦迹部，而是真正地希望，他可以避免更多的疼痛。  
迹部非常不满意他的走神，撑起身子抓起沾着唾液的枕头向他砸去：“你tm能不能快点！”侑心里暗自为这位大爷的暴躁脾气叹了口气，挺腰缓缓推进，唔，好挤。  
“…唔……痛…慢……”后穴不断被撑开，传来阵阵胀痛，迹部想抱住枕头，但是已经被自己扔了出去，只好抓住身下的床单，试图放松自己的腰身，侑也套弄着他再次微昂的前端，分散他的注意力。  
身下的人基本上适应了异物感后，侑开始了缓慢地抽动，最开始迹部会支吾着喊疼，慢慢地也来了感觉，逐渐发出了呻吟，他双手抬了抬迹部的臀部以便自己更好地进入，在迹部的身体里探索着刚刚的敏感点，而后快速冲撞了起来。  
“…唔嗯……那、那里……嗯…”迹部感觉前所未有过的快感直冲上大脑，来不及反应便将他淹没，他再没有精力去控制自己的呻吟声，只想要让快感得到宣泄，身下的床单皱成一团。“…啊啊……侑……嗯……快………”侑闻声加快了抽动，炽热在迹部的身体里进进出出，汗水滴落在迹部光滑的脊背上，与迹部的汗水交融在一起，就像他们本人一样。  
“…嗯…哈……哈啊……侑…啊！”迹部在身后和前端的双重刺激下终于再一次发泄了出来。  
侑帮迹部射出来后，准备退出来，谁知迹部直接就着两人的连接处翻了个身，差点让侑泄出来。  
太危险了。  
“你干嘛？”余韵还未过，迹部身上的潮红还未褪去。  
“迹部先生还要再一次吗？明天还要赶路吧。”  
“不是这个问题吧。”迹部说着收缩了一下后穴，不出意外地听到身后的人一声闷哼。“你还没射。”  
“我…”  
“你觉得本大爷是那种自己爽了就让别人去浴室冲凉水的人吗，啊嗯？”迹部环上侑的脖子，嘴唇蹭着他的下巴。  
“迹部先生…”从来不让人把话讲完啊。  
迹部抬头与侑对视着，摘下眼镜的半兽人眼里，流淌着看不明的情愫。  
“景吾，迹部景吾。”  
对于突然的自我介绍，侑些微地惊讶了一下，随后他搂住迹部的腰倒下去，将迹部的双腿架在肩上，把迹部再一次压在身下。  
“侑士，忍足侑士。”半兽人的唇吻上迹部的耳朵，对他低语着。  
“嗯…侑士…哈…”正面压倒的姿势让忍足侑士在迹部身体里更深入了些，迹部被这一冲撞又刺激地叫出了声。  
“嗯…迹…景吾。”听到忍足的呼唤，迹部睁开眼看着在自己身上肆虐的人，他看到忍足露出了他未见过的笑容，带了一些恶劣恶作剧的调皮。“你听说过，结吗？”  
“结？…等……啊…啊啊慢…”忍足在迹部狭窄的甬道里全力冲刺起来，快感比刚才来得更猛烈，迹部为了避免撞到头部只好用手撑住头顶的床板，然而身上软软地完全使不上力气。忍足注意到了，他没有停止抽插，将方才被扔在身后的枕头垫在迹部的头上以免他伤到头部。  
“…嗯嗯……啊…我……哈啊！…嗯…”迹部的呻吟声越来越大，像是一块海面上漂浮的木板，被席卷而来的快感拍打得头晕目眩，眼角有泪珠在闪烁。  
“嗯…景……里面好热…”  
床上的两人紧紧地交媾在一起，忍足的囊袋拍打着迹部的浑圆发出带着水的啪啪声，在房间里显得淫荡又色情。  
“…啊…疼…等……你…呃啊…等下…嗯…”迷茫中迹部对体内的变化感到震惊，如果他的感觉没错的话，半兽人的性器，似乎还在在胀大，伴随着一些疼痛感，但是因为每次忍足的冲撞都直捅进身体的最深处，让他来不及顾及其他，口中支吾出的都是支离破碎的话语。  
“很疼吗？”忍足担忧地问，动作也缓了下来。  
“…没…嗯……没关系的…别……别停…啊…”迹部伸手探向他的耳朵，揉了揉以示抚慰。  
“呼…景……”忍足贴近了迹部的脸与他对视着，他知道，要来了。  
想要，仔细地，看看他。  
想要，记住他为自己沉迷的样子。  
想要，吻他。  
从未如此强烈地，想要亲吻一个人，这是第二个意外。  
忍足没有吻下去。  
但是迹部捧起他的脸，与他吻在了一起。  
今晚已经有够多的意外了，所以也不会再介意多这一个。忍足想。  
那一刻忍足在迹部的体内张开了结，死死地卡在迹部的身体中，精液直冲向甬道深处。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”迹部被强烈的快感刺激地全身都在颤抖，带着些哭腔。忍足狠狠地将迹部拥入怀中，虔诚地吻上了他眼角的泪痣。  
犬科动物的结张开后，是一段漫长的射精过程。

结消失后，忍足退出了迹部的身体。精疲力尽的两个人都懒懒地窝在一片狼藉的被窝里，迹部又玩起忍足的耳朵，把手指勾在他耳后替他挠痒，挠得忍足摇着尾巴直往他身上蹭，使劲地嗅着他身上的玫瑰香。  
“哼，还真像只小狼狗。”迹部虽是这么说，却替他取下了脖子上的项圈，随意地往地上一扔。注意到忍足诧异的目光，迹部把忍足的脑袋固定在胸口，下巴抵在他的头顶用脸蹭着他竖起来的耳朵：“怎么，你还真觉得自己得像狗一样被拴在这里吗？”  
“呐，侑士。”忍足可以感觉到迹部下巴的在自己的头顶移动。“我带你离开这里好不好。”  
忍足的身体明显地震了一下，但是他没有回话，微微抬头偷瞄了迹部一眼便继续静静地把头埋在迹部的胸口。  
“我会带你离开的。”  
迹部没有放过忍足的小动作，长久得不到回应让他以为忍足睡着了便没有再说话，过了一会儿他感觉胸口湿湿热热的。  
“你……”迹部想要去看忍足的脸。  
“谢谢你。”忍足摇摇头，哽咽着，似乎是费了很大的力气，才终于讲出一句完整的话。“迹部先生，真的是一位，很温柔的人。”  
迹部看着胸口的蓝色脑袋沉默了，最后他把手覆上忍足的后脑勺，轻轻地抚摸着。  
“睡吧，很晚了。”

第二天半兽人醒来时身边没有温度，他小心翼翼地在周围仔细摸索了一阵，终于睁开了眼。地上杂乱地四散着自己的衣物，床头红酒杯上印着一枚迹部的唇印，床单上沾染的体液已经干涸，枕上还残留着隐约的玫瑰香味，身旁的人已经离开了。  
我们两清了。  
忍足侑士踢开被子坐在床上，缓缓地收拢双腿，手臂环上膝盖，把自己蜷成一团，试着抱住自己。  
昨晚发生的一切都还历历在目，说实话大多数都属于他的正常服务，只是怀着完全不同的心绪。不是没有客人询问过他的身世，他们带着嘲讽和打趣，在做爱时猛烈地拉扯着他耳尖的伤口，把烟头按在自己的身上催促他用力，在自己身下呻吟，或者让自己呻吟。只有迹部关心着他的疼痛，不由分说地把他抱在怀里。迹部温柔地抚摸自己的样子，迹部紧紧地抱住自己的样子，还有迹部亲吻自己的样子。那位高贵华丽的人，在自己身下喘息呻吟，明明很痛，却一直反过来安慰自己。  
他记得迹部最后的那句话，说要带自己离开。曾经有不少的人说要带他离开，后来再也没有回来，又或者，为了所谓的让他好过，多带了几个人来，从此便再也不相信了。可昨晚迹部看他的眼神，那么温柔，却又带着坚定与自信，让他忍不住哭出来。他真的有去相信，这个人可以让他逃离这里，逃离永夜。  
然而他离开了，留下自己一个人。  
不对！说迹部是客人，是对迹部的玷污！  
但忍足从未如此希望过有人能成为自己的回头客，不，不来也没关系，哪怕只是路过，自己能从门缝里见见他，也是快乐的。  
忍足侑士先是轻轻地笑着，双肩止不住地抖动，接着嘴角的弧度逐渐变大，疯狂的笑声逐渐充斥了房间。突然间他觉得胸口心脏部位一阵猛烈的疼痛，呼吸一滞，笑声戛然而止。指甲刮在他的手臂上，刻出道道深深的红痕，耳尖的伤口传来火辣辣的疼痛。恍惚间他仿佛又回到了年幼时逃跑的那一刻，冰天雪地里只有他一人，不论如何用力地呼喊，声音都会被吞没在风中。他看到有一位衣着华丽的金发男子在前面走着，却没有回头。  
忍足全身禁不住地颤抖，他拼命屏住呼吸，最后只是从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。  
下床时忍足注意到早该燃尽的火炉里被添加了新的柴火，火光在他的眼前欢快地跳跃着。  
即便是要离开，也会记得为我添上柴火。  
迹部先生，景吾，我想见你，想再见到你。

那之后的一段时间里，老鸨没再安排忍足接客，忍足也乐得清闲。偶尔他会想起迹部眼角的泪痣和他漂亮的眼睛，内心又泛起一阵苦涩，只能摇摇头将那华丽的身影驱赶出去。有的半兽人调侃他爱上了嫖客，他也只是笑而不语。  
一个月后的某一天，忍足被看守人从床上叫起，叫嚷着说让他快点收拾好滚出去。  
啊，清闲了一个月，又要开始工作了吗。  
忍足穿戴整齐后，伸着懒腰迈着步子走到前厅，发现柜台上堆着几大袋子金币。不知老鸨从哪里赚了这么多钱，看样子今晚的晚餐会加一个土豆。  
想到这里，忍足终于感觉轻松了一些。他打开大门将招揽顾客的霓虹牌正了正，听见有人在身后调侃着。  
“诶，这就是我们大少爷捡回来的小狼崽吗？”一个柔柔的声音问。  
忍足听着感觉不像是来光顾过自己的嫖客，回过身却被夜中的一抹金色刺到了双眼，耳边响起在自己心中回响过无数次的华丽声线。  
“忍足侑士，你这家伙真的慢死了，收拾个东西要本大爷等多久？”  
看见一个月来朝思暮想的男人突然出现在自己面前，忍足侑士脑子唰地一片空白，一时间不知道该作何回应，心脏猛烈地跳动着，明明有许多话想要对他诉说，张张嘴却一个字都吐不出来，只能呆愣愣地立在那里。  
“嗯？”迹部似乎对忍足的表现颇为不满，一团团雾气随着他说话的频率从嘴里不断冒出。“我只是去谈判回来，你就把我忘了吗？”  
“只是吓呆了吧，除了你也没人会有闲钱到从不夜城最贵的夜店赎半兽人出来了。”千石说着忍不住笑出了声。“毕竟是能让大爷你叫出声…”  
“你闭嘴！”那晚住在千石清纯隔壁，是他迹部景吾这辈子做过的最不明智的事。  
迹部看忍足依旧没有反应，只得拉住缰绳把马引向他，附身下去伸出一只手捧住忍足的脸，让他看着自己。  
“穿这么少，你想再晕倒在雪地里吗，或者在我的马背上，啊嗯？”他取下脖子上环绕的兽皮围巾给忍足围上，又摘下披风将他裹了严实，抱怨着说要去城边给他买厚皮草。天气寒冷，忍足可以感觉到上面有迹部的体温和淡淡的玫瑰香，和那晚两人交合时他嗅到的一样。“你不是想去看日出吗？再拖拖拉拉的我们可就看不到了。”  
“迹部先生…”  
“不夜城不做亏本的买卖，本大爷也是。”迹部说。“如果你以后不好好干活，我就把你赶出去，侑士。”  
最后两个字加了重音。  
忍足喜欢迹部念他的名字，欢喜占满了他的胸腔，疯狂地想要从身体里溢出来。他试图控制自己的情绪，但是脸上发烫，鼻尖酸胀难忍，迹部的金发在视线里模糊成一团朦胧，依稀可以辨认出两颗晶蓝的宝石。  
“你这家伙啊，怎么又哭了呢。”迹部用手指拭去忍足脸颊上的泪痕。  
“我、我很开心……”  
“嗯哼，本大爷知道，你的尾巴摇得很欢乐。”

在无尽的永夜中，我看到了唯一的朝阳。

END


End file.
